Special Features
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: SUMMARY: Buffy knew she didn't want this, but her womanly urges were another thing. She felt the intensity inside her.----Read on to see what happens...
1. Default Chapter

Buffy. The Vampire Slayer  
By. Josh Whedon  
  
TITLE: SPECIAL FEATURES FROM (Eps: The Pack; aired 4/7/97)  
  
AUTHOR: Christian D. Davis  
  
RATING: R. Because of sexual references & profanity.  
  
FEEDBACK: PWWWWWWWWWWEASE write back what you think.  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy knew she didn't want this, but her womanly urges were another thing. She felt the intensity inside her.----Read on to see what happens...  
  
DEDICATION: Me and every, Xanffy fans, to saunter on this Earth.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I worked as one of the vampires on the episode that was suppose to air after The Pack, unfortunately Josh cut it, he didn't want this episode because he wanted to focus the year on more of a Buffy & Angel storyline, to get higher ratings. So for those who wanted Buffy to at least hook-up with Xander, here's how the second script was going to be, I did however add a little spice to some of the things, like for instance Willow's character and Angel. (You'll see just read) If you don't believe me here's a few things that might change your mind, #1- in the fight scene in The Pack, you never actually see Buffy hit Xander with the desk, it cuts from him kissing her to her pulling him into the library and #2- I and many other actors, under contract were not allowed to tell this information but now, that the series is over, I feel that I can tell you enough for you to get the picture. #3- The library scene was actually filmed later and the ending was unknown, actually Matt Kliene and Josh Whedon had disputes about how to end The Pack. So here's how the episode really was like and some I added personally but most of it's true. (At the end, I will tell you the things that weren't in the working script.) DISCLAIMER: Buffy. The Vampire Slayer, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles and all other characters who have appeared in the series; together with the names, titles, and back story are the sole copyright property of 20th Century Fox Film Corp. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is ( 2003 by Christian D. Davis and is her ideas. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- " I don't wanna hurt you, Xander, "Buffy said, backing away from his relentless advances. But it was bluff, and she knew it. She couldn't bring herself to really hurt Xander. She just hoped he wouldn't realize that.  
He didn't. He lunged, slamming her backward into a vending machine. Someone's long lost change clinked down into the coin return.  
"Now do you wanna hurt me?" Xander asked. "C'mon, slayer-I like it when you're scared." She struggled against him but he held her tight, sniffing the air around her. "The more I scare you, the better you smell."  
Then Xander stopped talking forced his head between Buffy's jaw and shoulders, and began to savagely kiss her neck.  
-"The Pack" by Matt Kliene & Joe Reinkenmeyer  
  
Xander lifted his head up and looked Buffy over.  
"You know Buffy with some species the males can smell the weakness of the females." he then sniffed Buffy.  
"Too bad, I'm not weak."  
"Really, because..."he started to kiss Buffy's neck then slowly he kissed up her, reaching her ear lobe, she found him beginning to softly nimble at her ear lobe. Buffy rolled her eyes in the back of her head. He stopped and whispered.  
"Buffy,"  
"Ye...Yes." Buffy tried to remember that she had to stay focused but she knew he knew different by the way her voice broke when she answered.  
"Your right, you're not weak." he gave a quirky smile as he quickly pulled back in just enough time to not be kicked in the lower extremities by Buffy.  
"Ah ah, I don't think so." he said sarcastically laughing at her failed attempt. She threw out a punch and Xander stepped back. She kept on and he would jump back. She then felt the end was coming; he would be pinned on a table near by. She threw a punch as Xander jumped on the table and flipped over Buffy quickly enough to pin Buffy on the table.  
"That's it. " Xander yelled with a serious tone." Xander held Buffy with one hand while tapping his two fingers into her upper arm on her right arm, then left. Buffy then felt pain swarm from her arms down to her thighs. A paralyzing pain that made her still, she couldn't move. Xander then grabbed her up and carried her down the empty hallways, to the teacher's lounge. Once inside, he laid her on the couch.  
"What...have...you...done?"  
"Buffy, constantly you have denied me only falling for that corps you call a friend. How is it that you can make out and love him but you can't even escort me to a dance. You deny Xander; his thoughts keep playing in my mind. See he loves you, he wants you, and he doesn't want to hurt you. But I say hurt her and she won't deny you no more. See, you haven't felt good in along time and I plan to make you feel good." Xander took his shirt off; he laid on Buffy slowly hiking her pants down. Buffy then found him inside her. The paralyzing pain was slowly fading and her abilities were being regained. However, Xander was undeniably making her lose her concentration.  
He gyrated up and down, kissing all the right places. Buffy knew she didn't want this, but her womanly urges were another thing. She felt the intensity inside her. It felt as those she was fighting somebody, then they started to tickle her and she lost all train of thought. As Xander moved faster, she moaned a little. Then she began to moan louder and more. Her body had become free from pain but filled with an intense passion. It was a negative positive.  
"Stop" she yelled but he continued. "Stop, this is aaaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!" she yelled in intensity as Xander moved faster. Her hands that were once piercing Xander's back by her own choice now fell back; she grabbed the table legs of the table that was by the couch. Suddenly, she screamed with passion as she lifted the table up and hit him. He fell out she then regained composure. She lifted him off of her. He fell to the ground; she got up and pulled her panties up and pants up.  
Buffy didn't know whether it was rape or consented sex. She didn't mind it, he fulfilled his purpose, and it was good, extremely good. He had for minutes hit all the right spots gently and beyond imagination. Xander had transcended all previous thoughts and feelings she had for him. She smiled, and thought how Xander was well endowed as she pulled his pants up on him. She buttoned and zipped then grabbed his feet and walked out of the teacher's lounge, dragging Xander behind.  
  
Later, Buffy dismissed the notion that anything happened; she went to find the pack, as she went Xander's fellow pack members attack Willow and Giles. Willow and Giles decided to go the Zoo; to end this as Buffy attempted to get the Pack to follow her. Once there she found out the zookeeper made his own plan to save the day. In a struggle, the zookeeper ended up dead. The next chapters are what actually should have happened after.  
  
(Chapter 2) PREVIEW: "Yes, the hyena man is gone but the impulse to mate with you is still there. "Xander said.  
--------  
"Kiss me." Angel acknowledged her wish and found himself kissing her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two At the Bronzes...  
  
"Xander..." Buffy exclaimed as Xander still looked down at the crowd dancing.  
"Xander, what's wrong? " she asked again.  
"Buffy, just leave me alone please."  
"No, because there is a girl downstairs and up here whose worried about you."  
"You can't help me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because" he shouted then he was silent, he waited till no on e was there with them.  
"Buffy, I raped you and at this point and time I would do it again."  
"Xander?" Buffy thought this wasn't his normal self, he meant it.  
"I still grave you.," he said no acknowledging her face.  
"What?"  
"Yes, the hyena man is gone but the impulse to mate with you is still there."  
"Oh, that's normal, you're a teenage guy." she said reassured.  
"A teenage guy, yes, but now with the cravings of a man. I still taste you in my mouth, I feel your body next to me, I smell your weakness and I hear you moans. With every time, I see you it increases." Xander said finally staring at her. Buffy saw the tears in his eyes, he was half a man and she was half a woman, for she felt her heart start to race, what he had said was enough for both parties. She was a woman now, a woman with cravings for...she then shook her head, not Xander, or was it. He was her first and he was so incredible, he made her forget the late night vamp fights and the dangerous life, she was girl not a slayer.  
Suddenly Buffy stopped and looked up to find Xander gone. She then felt him behind her, for he stood really close to her. He then whispered in her ear:  
"This is a battle, I must fight alone you nor anyone else can help me." He then was gone; he ran downstairs and straight out of the Bronzes. Buffy's thoughts seemed to stay focused on what Xander had said when Angel came beside her.  
"What are we thinking about?"  
"Nothing." She turned and looked at him, she smiled." Angel can I ask you to do something for me."  
"Yea."  
"Kiss me." Angel scratched the back of his neck with fear in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me." Angel acknowledged her wish and found himself kissing her. They pulled away slowly, Buffy smiled with a fakeness to ease Angel but she wanted that kiss from another man. Buffy then left as Willow came up the stairs.  
"What happened Buffy?" Willow asked but Buffy continued down the stairs. Willow looked at Angel who was confused about what had just happened himself. Buffy continued out of the Bronze as the music played on:  
  
I don't understand You look just like the man In the picture by our bed the suspense is pounding and clouding up my head I'm checking you clothes And you wear the same size shoe You sleep in his spot And your drivin' his car But I don't know just who you are  
  
There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be Who you say you are You gotta be someone else Cause he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do He would adore me He wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house  
  
Pop Quiz Tell me where first kiss Tell me where my spot is Tell me if I like it, loved it Or could it be That the stranger is me Have I changed so drastically? Is it I want more me And you remain the same  
  
Buffy reached the library doors; she came in to find Giles, locking up. "Buffy, I thought tonight was your night off." "It is but I wanted to know if I could stay, here and sort of chill out on the books." "Um, sure" Giles gurgled hastily. "Just lock the side door when you leave, don't stay too long, you have school. "  
"O-k, Pop." she said sarcastically, he smiled and grabbed his coat and left. Buffy went inside the office; she then muddled through his bookshelf. She saw the book Willow used to find out about the hyena. She began to read but stopped mid-way to sit on the couch and get comfy. Once on the couch she stopped and slowly began to read. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the morning, Willow passed by Xander's house; she saw that his car was still in the driveway. So she went up to his front porch and knocked but no one answered. Willow then felt the top ridge of the door and get the emo- key. She reflected back to when they were fourteen and Xander told her that the emergency key was above the door, he nicknamed it the emo-key. She then unlocked his door and came in.  
"Hello." she heard nobody and there wasn't anybody there. She looked up the stairs and began walking up. Once up, she walked down the hall to the door labeled DANGER ZONE. She knocked and there was no answer. Suddenly, the door open and Willow came in to find Xander sitting and staring out his window. He had a towel wrapped around his lower extremities. His hair lay wet and long as water ran down his face. Willow noticed that his usually shaved five o'clock shadow was now a thin beard.  
"Xander?" Willow spoke.  
"Willow." he replied still focused on the window.  
"Are you gonna get ready soon, will be late for school."  
"I'm not going to school Willow, so please leave," he said firmly. Willow was hurt, Xander was clearly mad at something and for the first time he didn't need her to talk about it.  
"But Xander I-"  
"Want to stay with me because you're pathetic enough to do so." he said looking at her. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"You don't have to be so mean," she said as he smiled.  
"Your right, Willow." he said looking her over. "You want to stay?"  
"I'm not sure, you're acting-"she replied.  
"Weird." he said kissing her neck. Willow pulled back in fright.  
"NO, I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't like this Xander."  
"I'm sorry, if I am not the Xander you want, the mushy Xander but secretly I've always been this way and I told you I needed to be alone, so leave...NOW." he yelled. Tears filled Willow's eyes as she turned and left. Xander rubbed his temples to release the tension that mounted. He then heard a loud slam as he saw Willow leave running away. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Chapter 3) PREVIEW:  
Buffy then nibbled at Xander's upper lip. She then continued until the nibbles turned into kisses of passion. Xander catching on to her actions began to kiss Buffy's neck. ----------  
"I don't-" he said as Willow kissed him again.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Let's get out of here." she said as he gave that quirk of a grin. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three Giles's Office...  
  
Buffy woke in Giles's office; she looked at the time it read 7:00. She quickly got up as she grabbed the book. She noticed in the mirror, the red imprint, she had. She rubbed her face.  
"I can't go to class like this." Suddenly Giles came in the office.  
"Buffy?" he said looking shocked that she got here early for there usual meetings."  
"Look, Giles, I need to go home I slept here, so I'll come back by for lunch."  
"Sure." Giles said as Buffy rushed out the door. As Buffy left, Giles looked down at the book she had had. He opened it, to a page that seemed to be missing. He shook his head." Children, they always mess up my books." he closed it and began his daily tasks. -----------------------------  
  
It was daytime, when Buffy came to the Museum to visit her mother. She knocked on her mother's office door. Her mother looked up at Buffy with concern.  
"Buffy, why are you, you're suppose to be at school."  
"I know, but it's sorta...Junior Skip Day, yep that good ol' tradition."  
"Oh." Joyce said with an unsure look.  
"I wanted to know if that weird freaky bushy eye brow guy still worked here."  
"Tom, and stop calling him that."  
"But it's not my fault, no one ever introduced him to the art of an arched eyebrow or tweasers."  
"He's two office doors down."  
"Good, well I guess I'm gonna ask him a question then leave for home."  
"I'll see you later." she told Buffy as Buffy exited. Buffy found Thomas Ledger's office, she knocked but before she could a voice spoke from inside.  
"Yes." Buffy came in to find a nicely browed guy with blue eyes and spiky black hair.  
"Mr. Ledger, I presume?"  
"Then you have presumed right."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep, I know the whole eye brow thing is better, hun?"  
"Well, yes anyway my names Buffy Summers and-"  
"Are you Joyce's daughter?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Please don't call me, sir. It makes me feel old."  
"O-k."  
"You mother's past archeological finds were incredible."  
"Well, thanks. Unfortunately, I can't talk shop; I had a question, see I was wondering if you knew anything about prehistoric hyenas.  
"Well, just a little, anything particular?"  
"There mating ritual."  
"Well, prehistoric animals that have the characteristics of hyenas all have the same mating ritual. See for the hyenas the males play a major part. They seek out the female their attracted to. Once they choose, they show that there strong by scaring the female and finding her weakness by smell and this is a form of foreplay. Then they mate and that's the end of it. However, some species of hyena mate and must mate again quickly to get rid of large amounts of testosterone that build in their system."  
"What if they don't release that testosterone?" Buffy asked.  
"It could literally drive them crazy and their emotions overtake their reality and they usually end up dead of suicide."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Mr. Ledger."  
"Your welcome." he said as Buffy left out. ------------------------------  
Xander was now dressed and humming in the corner a depressing tune as if he couldn't take it anymore. He wobbled in a fetal position upright back and forth, and was sweating harder and breathing harder than before. ------------------------------  
Buffy running through the graveyard bumped into Angel.  
"Sorry." Buffy said.  
"It's o-k. Buffy why are you in a hurry, is something up?"  
"Yea, something very important, I have to go."  
"What?" Do you need my help?"  
"No, please. I've gotta go." Buffy said leaving and running away. ------------------------------  
Xander then got up and walked over to his bed he sat down beside his nightstand. He opened his nightstand and took out a knife; he had just in case he had to go out patrolling. He took the knife and held it in his hands, contemplating. -----------------------------  
Buffy reached Xander's door, she turned the knob and found that it was opened. She came in and ran upstairs. She opened the door to Xander's room; she saw the knife in Xander's hands. She ran over and grabbed the knife out of his hand, she then threw it and it landed in the wall.  
"No."  
"Please let me go." he said weakly.  
"But I know what's your problem, you have hyena type testosterone in you because we mated. Now all we have to do is..."she looked at his lips and his long wet hair that laid over his eyes and face, he looked at her. She stood still in his eyes, eyes that painfully went through something beyond his imagination. "Release it." she said slowly looking him over.  
Xander gave a heavy breath as Buffy started to nibble at Xander's upper lip. She then continued until the nibbles turned into kisses of passion. Xander catching on to her actions began to kiss Buffy's neck slowly; he had reached her ear when he stopped.  
"No, I took advantage of you, I don't, I'm sorry." he sounded like a little boy.  
"Shh." she said pressing his lips, she slowly began to lay him down on the bed, and she then got on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt. With every button, she undid she saw more of his muscled body. The nerd Xander had become a buff man Xander. She began from his belly button kissing his body until she reached his lips. He then took control; he rolled with her and soon found himself on top of a naked Buffy. This time his every move was with an endearing passion and force.  
Buffy found herself enjoying every moment, of it. How did the guy right under her nose become this passionate lover, her first lover. At the window outside, Angel watched in angered. He then disappeared. -------------------------- Angel found himself at The Bronze; he came to find the usual crowd. He looked around at all the females; his intentions were purely out of jealousness. He saw Cordelia in the corner eyeing him, he was satisfied and as he started towards her. His eyes focused on another demon that sat at the bar with Willow. He could tell Willow was drunk and easy prey for that demon. He headed over towards the couple to stop this from occurring.  
"Oh, there you are?" Angel said as he put his arm around Willow.  
"Excuse me, but-" the demon looked at Angel who now had a face like a vamp." Bye." he said as he left quickly; Angel went back to his normal face.  
"Why'd you do that, I was looking to die tonight?" Willow said.  
"Willow, come on, you don't really want that." Angel replied.  
"I wouldn't mine right now. He loved me once upon a time."  
"The vampire?"  
"Xander." Willow said as Angel become irritated at that name.  
"Look, if it's one thing I've learned in these past days, is that Xander is a jerk, he loves himself only." he said as Willow smiled at his comment.  
"Thanks, Angel."  
"Yep, he has you but instead is sleeping with Buffy-"  
"What?" Willow said with a serious tone.  
"I just caught him and Buffy, together in bed."  
"That slut." Willow said.  
"That's what I said."  
"I knew Buffy was lying to me."  
"Not only you."  
"But you, poor Angel, poor me; our two loves found love in each others arms and we have nothing."  
"Hey, we have our friendship."  
"Yep, I suppose but it hurts still the same."  
"It wouldn't have hurt so much if they had just told us up front."  
"Yea, but I'm always last to know."  
"Not for me, your the first person I'd tell your smart and kind, you should always be the first one to-" Angel's prattle was ended by a kiss from Willow.  
"What was that?"  
"What do you want it to be?"  
"I don't-" he said as Willow kissed him again.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Let's get out of here." she said as Angel gave that quirk of a grin. ________________________________________________________________________ (Chapter 4) PREVIEW:  
Angel's experience was beginning to mesh nicely with Willow's inexperience. ---------------------------------------  
She then took the knife and began to cut her hand.  
"Come here, baby." she said 


	4. Chapter Four and Final

Chapter Four Angel's bedroom...  
  
It wasn't long before Willow found herself and Angel entangled in a web of passion in his bed. It started to rain and the rain kept their passion intense. Willow grabbed into Angel's back as he increased speed. She never knew that her first would be this good. Angel's experience was beginning to mesh nicely with Willow's inexperience. ----------------------------------- I can't believe its true I'm standing here in front of you And you Are here With me...  
  
Xander slowly kissed Buffy lips as she found it oh so good. He was good in bed and she had wondered how? He was able to make her feel places she never felt before. --------------------------------------- So unbelievable I never ever let you go And my heart is yours for keeps. Let's make a vowel Right here and now Here and now-----------  
  
Willow felt herself wanting to yell more but she withheld and made a loud groan. It felt right; it felt good, unspeakable good. Would this be how it would be from on and for the rest of her life? ------------------------------------------- This is the day That I prayed for And you are the girl of my dreams My place in life Is right here by your side On this day This Very Moment  
  
Angel looked into Willow's eyes he had always seen her before as a quiet, shy, and timid girl but now, she was this unquestionable beauty. He then kissed her, realizing it felt good, it felt right. ------------------------------------------- My heart and soul agree This day was meant to be I need you desperately For all eternity So perfect and so right I want to share my life I'll be here by your side From now on  
  
Buffy screamed as the two reached the maximum moment of pleasure. Xander then fell on her, breathing calmly. ----------------------------------------------- I can't believe it true I'm standing here in front of you And you are here with me At this very moment (Performed by K-Ci & JoJo)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In my morning, Buffy awoke to see Xander sitting staring out the window.  
"What are you doing?" she said. He turned towards her.  
"Two things I haven't done in along time."  
"And what's that?"  
"Think for myself and watch you sleep. You always look beautiful." he said as Buffy lifted up on her forearms. Her blond streaks fell over her shoulders onto Xander's pajama top she was wearing.  
"Come here." Buffy whispered Xander got up and crawl up to her like a lion on four paws. He straddled over her as she kissed him. He then smiled and fell to her side as she fell back too.  
"Buffy?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you marry me?"  
"No."  
"Why? Now that I have you, I never want to lose you."  
"What makes you think you have me?" she asked.  
"Well, because of last night." he kissed her shoulder. "And earlier this morning." he kissed her neck." and I hope." he kissed her. Buffy go out of his bed and grabbed her skirt.  
"No, Xander."  
"So I guess it was just a one night stand."  
"No, I just want..." she grabbed her bra and thong. "My boyfriend to be on time for school." She grabbed her shirt and went into the bathroom. --------------------------------  
At Angel's...  
Angel awoke to find Willow sitting in the corner of the room wearing one of Angel's shirts. She had a knife in her hand, and twiddled with it. She smiled at him as the rain continued. She then took the knife and began to cut the middle of her hand.  
"Come here, baby." she said as Angel butt naked came up growling. He grabbed Willow's hand and liked it. Then he started to kiss Willow's neck and finally her lips. When he pulled away, she smiled.  
"The slayer won't have a chance." she said.  
"And you won't either." he then took her over to the bed and tore her shirt open and began again. --------------------------------  
"So he picks me up in this Jag, that's candy ap-" Cordelia stopped as everyone in the schoolyard looked at Willow who stood at the entrance stairs, dressed rather classy and sexy. She walked towards the entrance doors with a cool new confidence, as guy's howl and bark.  
"What is up with Willow Rosenberg, if she thinks dressing up like that will change her status, she's got another thing coming." Harmony said as she walked towards Willow ready to tell her off. When she reached Willow, she opened her mouth only to be punched by Willow, who kept on her way. Cordy moved out of her way as she entered in the school.  
She walked in the library to find Xander and Buffy sitting at the usual table talking and laughing.  
"Hey, buddy." Xander said.  
"Wow, Will, you look nice."  
"Thanks." Willow said, as she sat at the table beside Buffy.  
"You smell familiar, Willow, what perfume is it?"  
"I don't have any on." she said filing her nails as Xander noticed the bandage wrapped around her hand.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why the bandage?"  
"Look, why is everyone up in Willow's grill, I'm here aren't I." she said looking at them.  
"O-k." Xander replied unease as Giles came in.  
"What's the 411, G-man?" Buffy said in a dorky tone.  
"Can we say, Goofy? " Willow said seriously as she looked at Buffy.  
"Look, I heard from an old friend that one of the prophecies would be fulfilled in the days to come, of a returning demon who will conquer the slayer."  
"So the Master's coming back, even after Buffy so delicately broke his bones up?" Xander said.  
"No, he means that something is after Buffy but this time, they will kill her." Buffy and the crew gave Willow a strange look. Willow realizing that she was speaking out loud, turned to them and gave them a reassuring smile and her infamous wide eye look. --------------------------------  
  
What will happen? Is Xander and Buffy's romance actually real? Is it there to stay? Will Willow's plan to kill Buffy come about?  
  
Next time in the Sequel- SPECIAL FEATURES FROM (Eps. Angel; aired 4/14/97) ------------------------------------  
  
THINGS THAT WEREN'T REALLY IN WRITTEN SCRIPT  
  
1. The character of Thomas Ledger, he was from me but his scene with Buffy wasn't actually suppose to make him a colleague of Joyce but he was originally suppose to be a demon who Buffy tells information in a one on demon fight in an alley.  
  
2. Xander didn't use a knife to try to kill himself and his scene in the bedroom before the kiss was suppose to be more crazier, but Josh didn't want it he however used this script to add to Spike's crazy scene later on.  
  
3. Willow at the bar drunk was actually going to play out hilarious because the demon was actually so suppose to be similar to the character of Lorne with a mix of Oz, and Darla was suppose to be in the scene trying to get with Angel.  
  
4. Cordy was actually suppose to make a pass at Angel but I didn't want that, she also was suppose to get punched by Willow.  
  
5. Giles scene with Buffy in the morning was suppose to be more of a father giving advice to a daughter or son on being careful and having a youthful life because the scary part if over.  
  
6. Also there wasn't much detail in the sex scenes as I put in here but I wanted to keep the reader.  
  
7. Last- There was suppose to be a fight scene between Angel and Xander over Buffy that was when he was in his hyena stage unfortunately Josh had other ideas. As for Willow, she wasn't supposed to become evil but Drusilla like. But they replaced that theory with the character of Drusilla. 


End file.
